If We Were Reborn
by murasacchibara
Summary: If we were reborn, let's meet each other and stay together again. ― one shot, warnings inside; Sandalphon/Djeeta, inspired by Hatsune Miku - Our Let-it-be.


**Disclaimer:** Granblue Fantasy is owned by Cygames. Our Let-it-be is a song by Harry-P sung by Hatsune Miku. I only make the story.

**Warnings:** may be OOC, grammatical errors, messy plot, some things that don't make sense, character death

* * *

_"If we were reborn, let's meet each other and stay together again."_

**If We Were Reborn**

.

.

.

Sandalphon is enjoying his favorite black coffee that night. The Grandcypher is very quiet because most of the crew has gone to sleep at this hour. Quiet. Calm. Sandalphon likes it.

Until a voice fills the quietness—calling for his name. "Sandalphooon!" said that voice. Sandalphon exhaled while turning his head to the voice direction—a blonde, short-haired, who is Grandcypher's captain.

"So worked up as usual, Singularity," replied Sandalphon, taking a sip of his coffee again.

The captain—Djeeta, is walking toward him. "Oh, is that so? How about you, Sandalphon? So worked up to see me?"

"Nonsense, Singularity. You better not be too confident."

Djeeta puffed her cheeks. "Is that how you behave to your captain? Here, let me teach you some manners," said Djeeta, letting out a soft chuckle. "And how long are you going to call me that? Just 'Captain' is enough, you know."

It's been three years since Sandalphon joined Grancypher crew. Things turned out unexpectedly to him—remembering he had done things that endangered the captain's life, other crews, and the people in the skydom, like pushing Djeeta from the high. But now he's standing beside the captain as friends.

As friends. At least, that is what Sandalphon always remind himself.

Actually, he's been feeling odd whenever he's near the captain. It feels like there's something tingling in his chest. He knows that Djeeta is a kind, attentive, strong and caring girl, so there are many male crews who have feelings for her—remembering how much White Day chocolates the captain got (and of course, he gave one too)—but he didn't expect that he will become one of those guys.

Sandalphon finished his coffee, meanwhile Djeeta remained silent, stared at the stars spread in front of them. "It's been 3 years already since you joined us, Sandalphon," said Djeeta, breaking the silence.

"Hm?" Sandalphon frowned. "Is it already that long?" he asked.

Djeeta nodded and smiled sweetly. "I'm really glad you joined us," said Djeeta again, her words made Sandalphon's heart skipped a beat. "Now you don't have to be lonely just like in Canaan again," she continued.

"Even if I almost killed you when I pushed you at that time?" asked Sandalphon, staring at the ship floor, trying to hide his face from Djeeta. He's not forgetting and still feeling guilty for that time, no matter what.

Djeeta exhaled and said, "You still hasn't get over it? That's already so long time ago." Djeeta then averted her gaze to Sandalphon. "Don't you remember what I told you when I caught you in the Nightcypher? You belong with us, Sandalphon."

Sandalphon remained silent, turning his attention to the night sky. "You... will stay with us, won't you?" said Djeeta again.

"Well, as long as I'm the supreme primarch, I guess I will stay with your crew," answered Sandalphon, shrugged.

"Ah, right. Sometimes I forgot that you're the supreme primarch." Djeeta giggled. "Isn't it nice to be able to live for hundreds of years?"

Sandalphon doesn't answer—he doesn't think that having a long lifespan feels nice—he had to see people that he cared for passed away one by one, leaving him on his own, including Djeeta. Sandalphon knows about that, but he always tries to close his eyes from reality.

"Sandalphon, do you believe in reincarnation?" asked Djeeta.

Sandalphon turned his head. "Reincarnation?"

Djeeta nodded her head. "A belief where dead people will be reborn in another life form. Do you know that?"

"Yes, I know that, Captain. You don't have to tell me again," said Sandalphon. "I don't know—but, if I have to choose, I think I don't really believe it."

"Eeeh, is that so?" Djeeta giggled again. "For me, I believe in reincarnation," she continued. The two remain in silence, gazing at the starry night sky. Finally, Djeeta broke it. "Sandalphon, if I die..."

"Djeeta!"

Djeeta is so surprised when Sandalphon grabs her shoulders very tightly—the primarch is looking at her with an angry expression. This is the first time Sandalphon called her by her name.

"Don't say things like that, Idiot!" shouted Sandalphon. But upon seeing Djeeta's puzzled expression, Sandalphon comes to his sense again and releases his grab from Djeeta's shoulders. "S-sorry, Captain, I didn't mean to—"

Djeeta smiled to Sandalphon. "I understand. But, someday I will pass away, won't I? I'm just a mere human after all," said her, her eyes back into the stars again. "Sandalphon, if we were reborn, let's meet each other and stay together again."

Djeeta took something from her pocket—a single red thread, then signaling Sandalphon to give his hand to her.

Sandalphon doesn't really understand, but do it anyway. Djeeta then grabbed Sandalphon's palm and bind the red thread to the supreme primarch's pinky. After that, she binds the other end of the thread to hers.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Sandalphon as he raised one of his eyebrows, pointing at his pinky that bound by the red thread.

"You don't know the story of red thread of fate? Ah, that's unexpected of you." Djeeta laughed as Sandalphon made an annoyed frown on his face. "With this, I bind our fate! I promise I will meet you again once I reincarnated!" said Djeeta, unbinding the knot of the thread and giving it to Sandalphon. "Keep it, okay?"

"Nonsense, Captain. What's all this binding fate and being reborn things?" sneered Sandalphon, turning his face away. He bites his lips and tighten his knuckles, then ruffled Djeeta's hair a bit roughly, making the captain surprised. "You Idiot. I will not let anything bad happen to you," said Sandalphon.

Djeeta didn't say anything, but then a smile formed on her lips not so long. "I know that."

Sandalphon will not let her die. At least, he will not let her die now. She, the captain with a smile as bright as the sun, who had taught Sandalphon friendship, trust, hope and love—Sandalphon will not let her go. Not this time.

* * *

Or, that was what he promised at that time. Only because he left the ship to settle some things with other primarchs, a strong primal beast that was almost undefeated attacked Grandcypher. Lyria, the girl in blue who shared souls with the captain survived, but not for her.

Sandalphon's too late.

Djeeta is sleeping in a coffin decorated with many beautiful flowers when he arrived at the Grandcypher, and she is not going to wake up again. Lyria, Vyrn and Io can't stop crying beside the captain's coffin, Katalina and Rosetta tried to calm them down while holding up their tears, Rackam dan Eugen are only able to hide their faces so the others won't see them crying. All the other crew members also mourn their beloved captain.

_No._

_This must be a dream. A nightmare._

If this is indeed a dream, Sandalphon wants to wake up soon.

But this is not a dream.

Sandalphon fell to the ground. Slowly, he lifts Djeeta's lifeless body from the chest, holding her tight. He can't hold his tears anymore. He screamed, cursing the sky who let his light left him.

_Sorry._

She's not going to wake up.

_I'm sorry._

Her body has gone cold.

_Don't go._

She already left him.

_I love you._

He regretted that he didn't tell her from a long time ago.

_Stay here._

Even if he cried an ocean, she will never come back.

_Don't take her away._

_Please..._

'_If we were reborn, let's meet each other and stay together again.'_

He remembered Djeeta's promise. It keeps repeating in his head like a mantra. If reincarnation really exists, Sandalphon will wait. He will wait forever, he doesn't care for how long. He believes Djeeta will meet him again because it's their promise.

* * *

Many years have passed. Sandalphon is not a crew of Grandcypher anymore, only the supreme primarch, spending the rest of his life with other primarchs. As usual, Sandalphon sits in the middle of his garden while drinking his black coffee. He has not forgotten that person. The person who had changed his life. Sandalphon stared at the leaves blown by the wind in silence.

Until finally his sight caught a flowerbed growing in his garden—flowers he has not seen before. Sandalphon put his cup on the table and walked to it—a bed of flowers with beautiful, bright yellow petals, reminding Sandalphon of someone.

Someone whom he has been waiting for. Someone whose smile was as bright as the sun, whose smile always made Sandalphone fell for her over again. Sandalphon smelled the flowers' fragrance before forming a smile.

"I've been waiting for you," he said. "Welcome back, Djeeta."

.

.

.

E N D

* * *

It's been a long time since I made an angst story so some things may seem a bit forced... but yeah. Also, English is not my first language so I'm sorry if there are some vocabulary / grammatical errors ;w;

Thank you for reading!


End file.
